Beneath the Lilac Fruits
by Chicklepea
Summary: Draco finds himself in a strange foreboding place with no recollection of how he got there. A meeting with a dancing witch changes his prospective on life for the better. Hints of DracoGinny.


A/N A one shot, or possibly more. Oh, Disclamer. I own none of the Characters except the Vevila and the Duke of Damisin. The Chracters belong to JK Rowling. The song is in fact a poem called Fairy Kings and Starfish -by Sherri©2006

**Beneath the Lilac Fruits** By Chicklepea

The youthful heir of the Malfoy estate crouched forlornly upon the forest floor. Surrounding the heir a thick fog encircled taking away all light too see by, all he knew was the succulent scent of blackberry thickets that hung in the air. From this he grasped that he was on the outskirts of the forbidden forest, near the lake, because all Hogwart students know that that was the solitary place the sweet berry's grew. He was unaware for how long he had sat there as his memory gave him no recollection of how he came to be in the first place. Maybe he had fallen sick whilst picking fruit, or been attacked by a vicious foe.. He could think up many reasons, and in his time here he had thought of hundreds, but not a one seemed right.

"Good day my blonde and blue eyed kin; My name is Duke of Damisin"

The young heir jumped as the warm whisper tickled his ear, he reached a hand up to waft the whisperer away but only a snicker he got in return.

"Where are you?" Draco whispered, turning his head this way and that. He could see nothing through the haze, his efforts were fruitless, and so resigned he scowled in the direction of the snickering fiend.

"If your reason for being is what you seek, follow my voice and the mist will deplete."

"Follow you where?" He growled, "I cant see you, and I don't much feel like being dragged down to some cave in the forest where you'll have me for lunch!"

"If your reason for being is what you seek, follow my voice and the mist will deplete." Was all he got in return. Draco sighed; he had no choice but to follow whatever creature it was, if he didn't he'd probably be stuck in this fog for eternity. With great care the young wizard began to stand, his joints cracked from being stationary too long, but he paid it no heed. A stick in his hand served as a crutch, he used it to spot rabbit holes and stray branches that stood in his way. As he followed the laughter the mist began to lift, until soon he found himself alone before an ivy curtain.

He glanced around nervously, wondering if he had imagined the voice in his panic, for no owner was to be seen. Hostile trees closed in, shadows cast by the evening sun darkened the foreboding place. Claw like branches reached out towards him with their spindly fingers grasping at his skin. Bushes of thorns promised dangers lurking within. Even the flowers seemed sickly and frail. Nervous he backed himself up against the curtain noticing fondly that the leaves of the drapes were light and welcoming, as were the dresses of angels that adorned the plant. Lifting his finger he traced the petal of one, and smiled at the silken texture of the flower. Taken by the beauty of the plant, he soon forgot about the dark twisted forest at his back.

He dropped his finger from the blossom and smiled as a song bird began to sing. It was such a beautiful song, sad yet joyful infused into one. The notes danced in his mind urging him to push the ivy aside and find the owner of such a sweet sound. His hand lifted of its own accord, and gently brushed back the ivy just enough for a looking space. The sight that awaited him was one that would be with him for the rest of his life.

High upon the branch of a plum tree a beautiful bird sat. It was the size of an eagle, and would look like one two, was it not for the long straight hair that covered its body, blacks browns and deep greens were woven into each other giving the bird perfect camouflage should it wish to hide. Its black shiny beak was held wide open as it whistled the most exquisite song Draco had ever heard. He knew now what the bird in his sights was, it was a rare creature spoken of only in old folk laws, it was a Vevila. They were said to be the musicians of the fairies, loving creatures that played the joys and sorrows of their home.

Another movement caught his attention and so reluctantly he tore his eyes away from the magnificent creature, and down to where something even more exquisite was dancing. Within the clearing upon a carpet of tiny crimson flowers the most beautiful girl Draco had ever laid eyes on was frolicking. She was leaping and prancing, then twirling and laughing amidst the trees and the bushes. Her laugher was light and musical, complementing the songbirds tune with perfect harmony.

Her hair of liquid fire spread out behind her, flickering in the breeze, the curled tips causing his fingers to itch in want. He wished to touch it, to feel it, to know if it would burn him, or welcome and warm him. Spell bound her watched it whip around her, he saw as it danced about her rounded face, sliding over her carefree smile.

He leaned closer, wanting to go to her, wanting to dance with her in the sun. A silken jade scarf lay loosely across her generous breast, the only thing securing them from view, it ran down her body shimmering as she moved, and hung diagonally down her long legs coming to a point at one side, leaving the other leg in view. As she turned the silken scarf span with her body, giving hints as to what lay beneath, but never giving way.

Her hands rose up in an ark above her head as she twirled and the light caught the ring that sat upon her finger. A golden band of two leaves entwined to one framed a pristine emerald gemstone. It seemed new, as though it wasn't always there, the vision of it were faint and it flickered in and out of view as she moved. At the top of her arm a band of wood curved around her skin fitting perfectly like it had been grown for her alone. Draco sighed as the vision of beauty and perfection danced, the longing to join in began to overwhelm him. Only the knowledge of his flaws kept him in his dark forest cell.

She skipped and jumped, laughing as she came face to face with the Vivila, she lifted a hand up and ran it down the smooth soft coat of the songbird, and then she began to sing. Her voice was soft and welcoming, she sang each note clearly, her voice entranced yet delighted him. He needed to go to her, to dance with her, sing with her if he could. And yet he held back, for what was he but a fool in the dark. How could he taint her beauty?

"I was down in the meadow pondering my mind,  
When I spotted a rose petal falling behind.  
I mused that the butterflies were just having fun,  
Flitting and flirting under a daffodil sun.  
I sat by the stream and drank tea with a dragon.  
We had dream berry bread and wine by the flagon.  
Up popped a Fairy King on top of a starfish,  
"Fly with me, dear maiden. I'll be all that you wish"  
I thanked the dear dragon and waved on with a tear.  
He promised me happiness with nothing to fear.  
I hopped on the starfish and cherished my lover,  
Touching his pure heart and the strength of his fervor.  
We rode to the meadow and lay in fresh roses.  
Passions breathed kisses and the stroking of noses.  
Now, musing, the bright butterflies pondered the fun,  
As we flitted and flirted in daffodil sun.  
Time and again, it was more pleasure than rainbow.  
A laugh and a touch and a whisper would follow.  
Sated, I trifled; "Lord, are you granting my wish"  
"Or, is this a sweet dream caused by riding a fish"  
"It is all that you wished for." he said with a kiss.  
"Your soul so long troubled, it mislaid all of this"  
Then, I awoke. The gentle dragon was weeping.  
"I'm sorry, my darling, you and I were sleeping"  
"Fairy Kings and startfish do not ride in this stream"  
"Your lover, your heart's passions, were only a dream"  
"But, I have been part of you since time has begun"  
"I am real, beloved, in this daffodil sun.'"

As her song came to an end she stopped her twirl and with a cheerful grin she turned to face him. The music stopped playing. The sun drew cold. The magic of the clearing evaporated. As her hazel eyes, flickered with green, locked with his grey her carefree smile turned to horror. Fear and loathing covered her face.

"Do you know now why you hold a spear in your hand, of what you and your master once had planned? A Weasley she is, it is her you hate, you hold in your hand her inevitable fate. Look at your arm, look into your eyes, you'll never be happy until the innocent dies."

The whisper in his ear returned, this time bringing with it a distant memory and a feeling of dread. He looked over to his arm, to the stick he had used as a crutch. On the top a silver spear head sat, its tip coated in sticky red blood. Not the first he had killed he mused with regret. Then as the voice said he let his eyes travel to his arm, a skull and a serpent were burned upon his flesh. He shivered at the sight, revulsion filled him and nausea began to over come him. The fog crept in again, slowly at first until once again he couldn't see. The girl faded out of site, her wide fearful eyes being the last thing he saw.

When the fog cleared again he found himself staring up at long green velvet curtains, a large black duvet was wrapped loosely around his frame, and below him the comfort of his mattress told him he was home. The reality of the dream settled in, the words of the song played with all rational thought. Jumping up with a beating heart he yanked his arm from beneath his covers and scrutinised his pale flesh for any sign of blemish. Nothing was there, just creamy skin stared up at him, no eyes of a serpent, no famished skull.

He sighed in relief and stumbled over to where his cat Lady Nox Noctis Malfoy rubbed herself around his legs. He leant down to pet her fondly before placing her food into her platinum bowl. She purred contently and happily ate her sirloin steak in a salmon dressing. Draco sat upon his bed and watched his dearest companion, the simple actions of his pet helped clear his mind that was still buzzing from the dream. He watched as she pottered over to her cashmere woollen bed and curled up once again then closed her eyes in sleep.

All of a sudden a thought struck Draco, and he once again raised his forearm to his eyes. Once again he saw only unblemished skin, but since when was that his wish? When had he gone from looking at the dark mark with awe, wonder and unwavering faith, to staring at it in horror and disgust?

Up on the rafters of Draco room a little man giggled. He was a strange little man, just three inches in height; his crinkled little face always set in delight, he had a long black beard that curled at his toes, and a cane in his hand to fight his foes, he wore a blazer of plum with a shirt of sapphire, and he sprouted two wings which dazzled in desire.

"It took only one night to sway his mind, soon I'll have him serving my kind. How funny he looks when loses his belief, that girl whom he seeks is his only relief. How fun it is with the mortals to play fate, to make them lose sight of all they do hate."

And with that the whimsical Duke of Plums spread his wings and flew back to the forest unaware of just how much mischief he had unwittingly caused.

* * *

A/N. Please read and review. I may make this into more than a one shot, but that depends on where my muse takes me. I have started a second chapter, but wether that will see the light of day is yet to be seen. I wrote this is response to a challange on HPANA (one that I won by the way, yay me!) the parameters that I had to keep to are as follows;

Entries must include:  
1. A spoiled black cat  
2. A mischievous fairy from the dark forest.  
3. A confused canon character.

And 3 additional items from the following list:  
1. pumpkin juice  
2. A cracked tea pot  
3. chocolate frogs  
4. mandrakes  
5. **A creeping fog  
**6. A hungry unicorn  
7. "Oh my, it's a …"  
8. A hamburger  
9. **A dancing witch  
**10. **make up a hairy creature**


End file.
